Her Tigress
by DaniGotEm
Summary: What was supposed to be a big victory for their cause has instead turned the biggest bafflement of the century for one Sienna Khan.


The morning hadn't been going well for one Sienna Khan. It seemed as though the universe just decided to screw with her day continuously.

First she found a voicemail belong a to a certain irritating Cheiftain asking-demanding really-for a meeting regarding the Fang's actions recently. Something she was dreading beyond necessity. Then there were the multitude of pointless meeting amongst her subordinates over petty little problems she knows they can haandle themselves but apparently dont have enough braincells to complete.

Sitting in her throne as she swiped through page after page of paperwork a gaurd rushed in hurriedly, visibly out of breath with an excited tint to his eyes. "High Ruler Khan! You have to come see this!"

Moments later Sienna was led down to the holding cells and was greeted by an intriguing sight; Weiss Schnee dirty and chained in the cell. From her tattered appearance and the state of her bruised and bloody captors, she obviously put up a fight. A good one at that.

Even in this state her gaze sent shivers down the faunus' spine whether it was fear or...something else she refused to acknowledge it. Azure eyes eyed her up and down, the motion of her bottom lip being drawn between teeth made the older woman swallow and nearly sway.

Sienna smiled a smug grin not unlike her namesake as she approached, "Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise." The pale skinned Altesian looked up at her with defiant distaste in her gaze, somehow seeming regal with her dirtied clothes and a bloody lip.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The absolute disinterest in that one sentence made Sienna freeze for a moment. The tone was so full of cold hatred that Sienna shivered slightly.

"High Ruler Sienna Khan of the White Fang." She rose her chin ever so slightly so she could look down at the young woman with contempt only to find her expression did not change one bit.

"Oh. Okay." She did as best of a bow she could from her position chained to the floor in begrudging respect to the woman before her. "I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but then I'm a bit too tired to lie to you right now." The snark was clear, though not really intentional on her part.

A gaurd backhanded the back of her head, "Watch how you speak, Schnee." The way he snarled the name so disdainfully made no real difference to the young woman on the floor. Plenty of conversations with her own father held more bite.

Sienna noticed how the young woman barely even flinched at both the hit and the words, the casual indifference tinged with experience. She simply stared at her, eyes never leaving her own. "We'll see how you feel in a week then, hmm?" Sienna was looking forward to leaving her in the cage, both in hopes of seeing some type of change and in the hope that these stupide feelings disappear after lack of contact.

"I suppose I shall see you then, Khan. Good day." Her mouth twitched in an aborted grin as Sienna growled softly under her breath and stalked off, gaurds in tow.

Closing the door with a slam, "No food, no water. Understood?" The men around her nodded determinedly, a twisted glint in their eyes that she chose to ignore.

It bothered her the entire week. How such a young girl just didn't care, her eyes were cold but held a small amount of warmth she thought that whomever she chose would be lucky to see. Reports from her gaurds only made her feel more volatile.

No change.

Doesn't flinch.

Just sits and sleeps.

Shows no fear.

When she finally realized Jacqués wasn't going to send a ransom for his kid she was both distraught and furious.

By the time the week ended she had already taken her frustration out on multiple sparring partners and a few of the other members. Leaving a few of then out of commision for the foreseeable future.

This time, as she visited the stubborn heiress, she brought only one gaurd who carried a chair and a container of food with them. They opened her cell, placing the foldable chair down in the center and the food on a smalls stool to her left.

"Leave us." Sultry but harsh voice ordered as she stared at the young woman who contiued to stare out the mostly filthy window in her cell.

She was covered in dirt yet looked no more gaunt than before. Though she did notice the appearance of new bruises and scratches. _Seems I'll have to talk with the gaurds soon_. "How are you miss Schnee? Enjoying yourself?"

She said nothing, simply stared, "Missing your gilded cage."

"A gilded cage is still a cage, Ms. Khan." Weiss blinked for a moment as if pulling herself from a daze. "Let me guess, he refused to pay didn't he?" Sienna's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Did you know he wouldn't?" _What kind of father wouldn't do everything he could to save his child? _

Weiss rolled her eyes in disgust, "He'd sooner see me dead than returned to him. He expects you to kill me, that way I'm a martyr, a stepping stone for him to advance upon." She spoke with such certainty it startled the older woman how _dead_ she seemed.

"You're the heiress though, you should-"

"Not anymore."

Sienna paused, "What?"

"I haven't been the heiress in months, not since I initially refused to return to Atlas. He had me locked away and constantly watched, nothing more than a pawn. You'd have better luck with my brother."

Sienna's jaw clenched, _All this for absolutely nothing._ She glanced at the younger woman fromt he corner of her eyes, watching as she seemed to bask in the sunlight. The beams highlighting her fragile as more than beautiful. _Maybe not._

She kicked the tray towards her, "Eat. We'll speak again soon."

She left quickly only just barely hearing her give her thanks as she dug in.

They spent nearly three months doing this-talking to one another. Sienna found Weiss was much more than the heiress persona she crafted. She had hobbies and fears and dreams. Loved to ice skate and favoured the night more than the day, as did Sienna who found herself no longer hesitating to give information. About how desperately lonely she was growing up in the cold empty halls of the Scnhee manor. How much she missed her friends and wished every day that they remained safe.

Sienna in turn spoke of how she gained her power, how somedays she hesitated in encouraging the violent acts of the Fang. Yet, she never looked upon her with pity. Simply listened with all her might, letting a rant and rave with a soft smile on her face. They were closer, close enough that three gaurds mysteriously disappeared when Weiss finally admitted to the abuses she suffered at the hands while locked away.

Sienna quickly fell for the Weiss who even after having her cuffs removed simply stepped closer, eyes bright and smile soft. The same Weiss who held her in her thin, toned arms as a way saying that she was okay. That she wasn't going anywhere.

The other members found her prescence-eventually-a welcome change, especially as she seemed to make their leader smile more. A few even went out of their way to befriend her.

Though she had semi-free roam of the compound she always stuck next to the tiger faunus, the comforting hand on her shoulder through dark times and the steady blade by her side when Adam's people came.

Beneath the moonlight she was there, beneath silken sheets, hair spread like a halo of white, as they whispered sweet nothings back and forth to each other. Barely restraining their hands, eager to stroke and touch.

One could imagine the surprise on others faces as the two, hand in hand, walked alongside the Faunus militia as they stormed Haven much to the confusion of Blake who resided herself to never truly understanding whatever bond the two had.

Ask either of them and they'd say the same thing.

Just as Weiss was her angel, Sienna was her tigress.


End file.
